


Potsticker Sacrifice

by superkarasdanvers



Series: Supercorp Oneshots [9]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: F/F, Lena Luthor Knows Kara Danvers Is Supergirl, kara wants lena to eat some food, lena wants to eat something else
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-11
Updated: 2019-02-11
Packaged: 2019-10-26 12:11:31
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,166
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17745695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superkarasdanvers/pseuds/superkarasdanvers
Summary: This was a drabble prompt I received on Tumblr!I had to include these two phrases:"You're Satan""Well, that's tragic"orthe one where Lena just really wants Kara to take her to bed but Kara insists that Lena eating is a bit more important, so Lena sacrifices the potsticker to the plant in an attempt to speed up the process. Kara was not happy.





	Potsticker Sacrifice

“Lena, I’m home!” Kara landed on the balcony of Lena’s apartment, her boots hitting the concrete with a light thud. She could hear Lena’s heartbeat so she knew she didn’t spend the night in the office like she had threatened earlier when Kara said she would be home late.

“It’s about time.” Lena called back out from the couch where she was sitting, tablet in hand and glasses pushed up on her face. Her hair was down in loose curls and Kara could smell the faint scent of the familiar shampoo as she entered the apartment.

“Hey, it’s only 10:45. It could have been way later than this.” Kara explained with a quirked brow, dropping the bag of food she picked up on the way home on the counter before padding over to the couch. “I told Alex you wanted me home early and apparently that’s all it takes.” she smiled with a shrug, leaning down to place a chaste kiss on her girlfriends lips.

“Mmm, Alex and I have come to an.. understanding.” Lena grinned into the kiss, locking the tablet and sliding it onto the coffee table.

Kara grabbed both of Lena’s, now free, hands and pulled her to her feet. “Oh, have you? Do you guys have a schedule for me now?” she grinned.

Lena only nodded, “She gets you on Monday, Wednesday, Saturday and every other Sunday.” she quipped easily, earning her an eye roll from the blonde.

“Very funny.” Kara turned on her heel to retrieve the food, as she could literally hear Lena’s stomach growling. 

But, Lena caught her hand before she could and pulled her back in for another kiss. “Not so fast, I haven’t seen you all day.”

Kara let herself get wrapped up in Lena’s arms. It was true, she was called out at around 5am for a fire that was getting too out of control for the local firemen. By the time she got the fire out, helped the victims to the hospital and conversed with the crowd as she always did, Lena had already left for work.

Lena pulled her in for a much slower kiss, seeming to have something else in mind other than eating the food Kara brought. “Ah, ah.” Kara pulled back, reluctantly. She would love to melt into Lena’s touch and forget about all the stresses of her day, but Lena’s stomach was too loud. “Food first.”

Kara managed to slip herself out of Lena’s grip and over to the counter, pulling the Chinese containers from the bag before Lena even had time to protest. She had a plate ready for each of them and was setting them on the table in seconds.

Lena groaned as she fell back onto the couch. At this point she knew not to argue with Kara about this. She knew if she just sucked it up and ate dinner quickly, she could get to eating what she really wanted. 

The pair sat together for a moment, Kara still in her Supersuit and plate in hand. She ate her food faster than Lena could even process then set the empty plate onto the table. “I’m gonna go shower and change really fast, you eat.” Kara instructed with a finger pointing at Lena and an eyebrow raised.

Lena saluted her, fork in hand. “Aye, aye, Supergirl.” she took a bite, smirking around the fork as Kara laughed and headed for the bathroom.

Suddenly alone, Lena took a look at the plate in front of her. Kara had piled it high with rice and chicken, not to mention the two potstickers on the side. Usually, Kara didn’t share them with anyone, but she clearly thought Lena needed it.

Lena ate as quickly as she could but felt full after one potsticker and about half of the rice. Hearing the water turn off, she knew she needed to get rid of the food fast, as to convince Kara to let their night go on as planned. So, she quickly disposed of the potsticker into the potted plant beside her and left the remaining rice on the plate.

Kara came around the corner just as Lena was setting her plate back on the table. She immediately noticed the contents of her plate, or lack thereof and smiled brightly. “Wow, Lena. You ate all that _and_ two potstickers?”

Lena nodded, standing to meet Kara, wrapping her arms around her neck instantly. “Mmhm,” she breathed, leaning in to capture Kara’s lips in a slow, gentle kiss. One that was full of promise.

Kara practically moaned into the kiss. If Lena wasn’t just as worked up over a stressful day of her own, she would almost revel in how easy it is for her to get Kara going. But instead she just deepened the kiss, letting Kara push her back onto the couch.

Kara’s always wandering hands were under Lena’s shirt in seconds, pushing it up passed her bare breasts and over her head. Her lips were on her body, pressing hot kisses into her neck, along her collarbone and down her sternum. Lena’s eyes slammed shut as she arched her back, looking for contact when Kara suddenly stopped.

“What’s that smell?” she questioned.

Lena only groaned in frustration, opening her eyes to figure out what could have possibly distracted Kara.

“Is that a potsticker?” Kara questioned further, reaching passed Lena and into the plant behind her.

_Shit._

Kara sat up, effectively straddling Lena’s hips in the process and pressing her weight into her. The contact did not help matters as Kara inspected the dirt covered food between her fingers. “You threw a potsticker into the plant.”

It wasn’t a question.

“You ruined a perfectly good potsticker.”

Lena rolled her eyes. Usually she would be much more patient with Kara’s fixation but for the moment she sort of had the right to be a bit grumpy. “Well, that’s tragic.” she shrugged, flexing her stomach muscles and reaching up to wrap her arms around Kara’s waist in an effort to distract her.

“You’re Satan.” Kara deadpanned, looking down to meet Lena’s eye.

Lena actually let out a laugh at the comment, “Not the first time someone has called me that, babe.”

Kara groaned and set the ruined food down on one of the plates. “Why would you do that?”

“Because I have better things to eat.” Lena answered immediately.

“Like what?” Kara asked, genuinely curious. “I could have gotten us something else but you said you liked potstickers now so I-”

“You, Kara.” Lena clarified, amused that she even needed to do so. “I want to eat you, now and for the rest of the night if possible.” she explained with a raised brow and pursed lips.

“Oh.”

Lena reconnected their lips, pulling Kara’s body down and flush against her own.

“We’re not done talking about this.” Kara mumbled against Lena’s lips in a last ditch effort of scolding her, but it was to no avail as Lena’s finger slid under Kara’s boyshorts.

**Author's Note:**

> thank you so much for reading
> 
> if ya wanna come bother me or send me a prompt you can find me over on tumblr at
> 
> www.superkarasdanvers.tumblr.com


End file.
